


Eagles

by girl17



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl17/pseuds/girl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler isn't stupid, was never stupid, and will never be stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagles

_Heather said she teaches people real life._

I’m not an idiot. I was never an idiot. I never had any potential to be any idiot.

But they thought different, apparently.

And when he handed me a cup, covered with a lid, of course I was going to look in it. Blue. So blue it could be artificial, like the color of a blue raspberry Slurpee. They wanted to kill me. I could see it in his eyes. What was his name again? Did it matter? No, not at all.

Veronica, however, looked like she was about to start laughing any second. Like killing me would be some joke her and trench coat boy could laugh off and then have wild sex right after.

_She said, "real life sucks losers dry."_

So I did it. I drank. It went down quick. The burning started soon after I drank it, and I couldn't breathe. I could feel my stomach wrench and I quickly remembered the last thing I had to eat. I muttered out “Corn Nuts.” Why? I don’t know, I don’t care. It was something off putting.

And that was it. After I spoke those words, everything went black. I was flying, soaring above it all. Like an eagle, I guess. Something lame like that. I thought about Heather and Heather, and that stupid boy at that stupid party. I thought about my parents and the trip to grandma’s I skipped this morning. I even thought about Veronica and whatever his name is. I wondered if they’d get caught, or if they’d get hit by a car as they left my house.

Someone would know when they got there, that it was murder. They’ll find out it was Veronica and him. They’ll know. I know they will. That’ll teach them to fuck with me. Time to learn real life.

_"You want to fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly."_


End file.
